Chlorhydris (Empath stories)
"What is the world without love? To me, it is a paradise, and one that I hope to bring upon this world that is so full of love that it makes me sick." Chlorhydris is a character who is part of the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. History She is an evil witch whom the Smurfs have dealt with from four years before Empath's final return from Psychelia. She is a sorceress who lives by herself in an observatory with only a pet toucan to keep her company. In "The Prisoner Of Stone", it is revealed that she fell in love with a wizard named Manfred the Magnificent that she was going to marry, but he never showed up at the altar, leaving her heartbroken. She eventually married a man so that he could help raise her daughter Priscilla, but it did nothing to change how she felt, until she eventually drove him away from her life forever. Ever since then, she has been making it her life's ambition to make the world feel as cold as she does, and the usual targets of her emotion-based spells tend to be the Smurfs, who are often happy. One of her human victims was her daughter Priscilla (the only thing she had left of Manfred), who was aged into an old hag and could only have her youth and beauty restored with the help of two Smurfs who would be willing to provide tears for her formula. During Empath's first Christmas with the Smurfs following his return from Psychelia, Chlorhydris sought to ruin the holiday spirit by casting a thick fog over the sky on Christmas Eve so that Nicholas would not be able to fly his reindeer to deliver the toys to the children. However, Empath foiled this plan by delivering a reindeer with a shiny red nose to Nicholas, who then named the reindeer Rudolph and used him to lead the reindeer team through the foggy sky. Chlorhydris eventually learned of this and turned her evil magic unto Empath, torturing him and his fellow Smurfs on a New Year's Eve by making it appear that their deceased parent Smurfs had come back to life once more, with the intent that on New Year's Eve their disappearance would cause a painful shock that would kill them. Unfortunately, the spell didn't work on Smurfette, the boy Smurflings, Baby Smurf, or Polaris Psyche, who then worked on finding a counter-spell that would reveal the "resurrected" parent Smurfs as just illusions to the affected Smurfs. Chlorhydris would have other encounters with Empath and the Smurfs, including one where she was briefly reunited with her fiance Manfred after years of him being kept prisoner in stone by her witch rival Drusilla. Unfortunately, Manfred was accidentally pierced with the black heart arrows Chlorhydris had created, causing his love for her to turn into hate. Her last known encounter with the Smurfs was at the time of Empath's wedding, when she magically transported Smurfette to her observatory right before the ceremony and had removed her heart so that she couldn't feel anything, hoping to destroy Empath's happiness. However, she didn't count on the fact that Empath, Smurfette, and Hefty would be willing to give each other their hearts, or that the party of assembled guests that Empath brought with him were willing to make sacrifices to make sure Empath and Smurfette's wedding wouldn't be ruined. Seeing how futile her attempt to destroy their happiness would become, Chlorhydris reluctantly released the stolen heart and transported the Smurfs and the assembled guests back to their wedding ceremony, saying that they have not heard the last from her. Personality She is a cold-hearted witch who gets pleasure from robbing the world of whatever gives it the most pleasure, which includes love. She finds Psyches to be an interesting curiosity, since they live their lives for the sake of not expressing any emotions, yet she couldn't understand why someone like Polaris would ever seek to live with emotional beings like the Smurfs. Since Chlorhydris is not in the best physical shape for a woman her age, she usually relies on others to carry out her evil tasks, such as a fairy to wield her Ice Wand in "A Hug For Grouchy". Abilities She is a master of various forms of witchcraft and sorcery, but isn't a very good fighter when dealing with beings such as other humans like Sir Johan. Appearance Chlorhydris wears a blue robe with a wing-like cape attached to her arms and a blue hood over her head. Age-wise, she is most likely in her 50s or 60s at the present point in the EMPATH story series. Possible Voice Actor Chlorhydris would probably be voiced by Jean Gilpin, who is the voice actor for Knight-Commander Meredith in the Dragon Age II videogame. For her singing voice, it would be her original voice actress Amanda McBroom. For young Chlorhydris in the flashback sequence of the story "The Prisoner Of Stone", it would be Claudia Black, who was the voice of Morrigan the witch from Dragon Age: Origins. Trivia * Her name is a play on the term "hydrochloric acid", which is a corrosive. Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Sorcerers Category:Villains Category:Witches Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Cartoon show character exclusive imports Category:Wiccans Category:Separated characters Category:People with supernatural power